


You Always Know How to Make Me Smile

by sunflowe



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Child Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowe/pseuds/sunflowe
Summary: Based off the writing prompt: “You always know how to make me smile.” + [Puts head on the other’s shoulder]
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809346
Kudos: 11





	You Always Know How to Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send in some requests to my tumblr !
> 
> barbasimp.tumblr.com

As the dark amber liquid slithered it’s way down your throat, it left a strong burn in it’s wake that made you hiss. You usually never drank whiskey or anything more than red wine, but today was the exception. Cases that involved children always messed you up. And the Keisha Azuna case was no different. Even though the jury brought back a guilty verdict for the child services workers, you couldn’t get the images and files of abused children out of your mind. 

You shook your head in an attempt to flush them from your mind as you took another sip of your drink. 

"Not happy with the verdict detective?" 

Just as he tossed his briefcase onto the bar stool next to you, you look over to see none other than your good ol' ADA Rafael Barba. 

You scoffed, "No I'm plenty happy with the verdict," You brought the small glass to your lips, "Just wish none of this happened to begin with." 

"Well you aren't the only one." Rafael mumbled, moving his briefcase to sit down. He signaled for the bartender to get his own drink.

As he was waiting, there was a moment of silence between the two of you. He leaned in so he could talk to you more privately, "Hey, what's going on.."

You shook your head, “No need to bother you with my issues, counselor. I’m sure you have plenty of your own.” You started to take another drink, but looked to Rafael, noticing his serious look. A heavy sigh left your lips and you set the whiskey on the counter.

“Just...” You started, “Why do people treat children like this? I get it, most people don’t choose to get pregnant and sometimes it just happens, but if you can’t be an actual parent why not give the child to someone who can?”

Rafael watched you closely as you spoke, lips pressed together tightly as he swirled his drink against the counter slowly. 

“And Children’s Services?” You scoffed obnoxiously, downing the rest of your drink, “That’s a fucking joke. What those people did to those children...” You blinked quickly in an attempt to get the tears to stop stinging your eyes.

“Hey, hey..” Rafael reached out to squeeze your shoulder, “I understand the pain you’re feeling. And yes, what they did to those kids is unforgivable and heinous. But they won’t be able to ever, _ever_ do that to another child again.”

Wiping the corners of your eyes, you nodded at his reassurance. “I know.. I know. Just those images are going to be haunting me for a while now.”

“Well, “ Rafael took a swig of his own drink, “Special Victims will do that to a person. I’ve heard Liv say it more times than I can count. But the biggest thing you have to remember is that you aren’t alone.” The corner of his lip twitched up into a soft smile, “Especially when you have me right here.”

You laughed warmly at that last part, feeling the tingle of a blush creep it’s way up onto your cheeks. “Thank you, Raf. I can always count on you for that.”

He nodded and smiled more noticeably, raising his glass up to you. You met his with your own, the glasses clinking together. While he finished off his scotch, you decided to order yourself another drink. There was a moment of silence between you both; A comfortable one.

You glanced over at him through the corner of your eye before scooting closer and leaning your head against his shoulder. Rafael looked down at you, his face confused but not showing any signs of being against what you’re doing.

“What’s the matter? Can’t hold your liquor?”

You chuckled, “Yeah right, old man. I can drink you under the table.” You looked up at him with a smile, your cheeks covered with a light blush. “I just really appreciate your company. **You always know how to make me smile**.”

Now it was Rafael’s turn to blush. You don’t think you’ve ever seen the man be as red in the face as he is now. He returned the smile, “I’m glad that’s something I can accomplish.”

And that’s how the two of you were for the next few hours. Relaxed with one another, drinking, and chatting about whatever there was to talk about. It was a good end to a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send in some requests to my tumblr !
> 
> barbasimp.tumblr.com


End file.
